villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nejirangers
The Nezirangers are evil counterparts of the Megarangers, created by Dr. Hinelar. Dr. Hinelar created the Nejirangers to not only destroy the Megarangers but to also kill Javious as they were created from his being and their deaths would kill him. History Posing as the Megarangers, the Neziranger attack the city until the real Megarangers arrived. During the battle which ensued, the Nezirangers revealed themselves and nearly defeated the Megarangers when they were forced to fall back when they felt Javious's pain. However, though they carry out their purpose, the Nezirangers become increasingly uncooperative, disobedient, truculent and defiant to the Nejirians and desire to fulfill their own programed intent. Eventually this obsession began leading to their deaths as Hinelar arranged, so he can lead Neziria, with the Nezirangers' disembodied spirits refusing to accept their fate as they used Hinelar's data conversion machine to recreate their physical bodies. However, overpowered, the Megarangers used the machine to transform the Nejirangers into data cards. Members Nezi Red Nezi Red, armed with the Nezi Sword, is the most egotistical, arrogant and brash of the group and frequently disobeyed orders and caused conflict on the team. After Nezi Pink and Blue are killed, Nezi Red employs Nezi Black and Yellow in tracking down the Megarangers before assuming his true form Nezi Phantom to steal the Mega Voyager. Nezi Red learned of Hinelar's goals before engaging Mega Red in a duel before being dragged away by Yugande. Brought before Hinelar, Nezi Red's free will was removed with only the task of the Megarangers' destruction remaining. Nezi Black Nezi Black, armed with the Nezi Rod, is the most intellectual, levelheaded and rational of the Nezirangers. After Nezi Pink and Blue are killed, Nezi Black aids Nezi Red and Yellow in tracking down the Megarangers before assuming his true form Nezi Vulgar to steal the Mega Voyager. But an attack by the mindless Nezi Phantom causes Nezi Vulgar to lose his free will with only the task of the Megarangers' destruction remaining. Nezi Blue Nezi Blue, armed with the Nezi Tomahawk, is the most temperamental, unbalanced and psychotic, taking his programming to heart more than the others. However, Nezi Blue's obsession with his Megaranger counterpart got the better of him to the point of driving his team mates off when the core Megarangers all posed as Mega Blue. His true form is Nezi Bizzare. Nezi Yellow Nezi Yellow, armed with the Nezi Sling, is the most deceitful, calculating, and manipulative and uses her teammates to fulfill her own goals. After Nezi Pink and Blue are killed, Nezi Yellow aids Nezi Red and Black in tracking down the Megarangers before assuming her true form Nezi Sophia to steal the Mega Voyager. However, while piloting the Mega Voyager to support Nezi Vulgar, Mega Yellow loses her free will to a mindless Nezi Phantom with only the task of the Megarangers' destruction remaining. Nezi Pink Nezi Pink armed with the Nezi Arrow bow, is the most aggressive, violent and brutal of the Nezirangers. She aided Nezi Yellow in capturing Mega Yellow before driving her off to use her as bait to get Mega Pink. Fighting the Megarangers on her own, prior to being destroyed, Nezi Pink assumes her true form Nezi Jealous. Gallery tumblr_inline_oqxp9lMyQM1rvkpf6_540.jpg Psychorangers-ms.jpg Notes *Nezi Black has a Gold "Collar" while the other four have white ones. Concept Artwork for them showed that all five were to have gold ones. See Also * Psycho Rangers Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Teams Category:Tokusatsu Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Twin/Clone Category:Evil Creation Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Mongers Category:Vengeful Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations